


Making a Few Evenings

by Elementale



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Date, Flirting, M/M, fairgameweek2020, these two are the CEOs of defending wlw and allying against faunus mistreatment and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementale/pseuds/Elementale
Summary: Day 1 - Flirting/SemblancesThey might have spent a more peaceful evening had an Atlesian problem not gone as it would. Fortunately, a certain someone’s luck is here to turn things around.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Making a Few Evenings

“Hoh - that sounds like one hell of a slip up,” Qrow smirked as he pressed a fist to his upper lip, suppressing a fit of laughter. Clover shook his head with a fond smile, replying, “Yup, and that’s why we don’t let Vine take the wheel anymore when we go manual.”  
  
The pavement they walked had been sprinkled with salt, and the taller man couldn’t help glancing down to their boots periodically as the other’s semblance did have a tendency every so often to kick in and send him skidding. The expanse of the gated winter scape at this dimmer and quieter corner of the city sat alit in the white glow of a moon, the area surrounding consisting of estates where lights went out earlier than for most others.  
  
Qrow snickered, “Yeah, I’d sure hope-“  
  
“Are you serious?” a human lady scoffed, getting in between a Faunus lady and a man with an embroidered coat standing under a tree just off the walkway not far ahead. Holding the Faunus lady’s hand reassuringly, she put up her other hand, moving as if to push him back. “Look sir, we don’t want any trouble,” the cat-tailed Faunus pleaded, placing her hand on the other woman’s bicep defensively.  
  
“I’m not looking for any either, I just want to know what one of _your kind_ is doing loitering about the park this late,” he sneered tapping a fingernail to the glass of his watch.   
“She’s my date, and if you’d be kind enough to stay there - off the path - we’ll both be on our way.”  
  
_So much for a quiet walk._   
  
Clover exhaled, pulled his scroll from his left pocket and took a step towards them before he was stopped by an arm. Looking over to his own date, he found Qrow looking up at him with a rightward pull playing at his mouth.  
  
“Let me,” Qrow whispered, a brief and brilliant flicker illuminating his left eye. Clover looked to the scroll in his hand and ran through his options.   
  
If he stepped in, he knew there was a good chance the faunus lady might find herself in more trouble than the man harassing her. Unfortunate as it is, were the man to claim she was harassing him, even eye witness accounts might fall flat before more prejudiced parties weighing in on the case. From the looks of it, he probably had more money than them, and probably more sway. That would not bode well. Not for the equitable parties involved this evening.  
  
If he were to pretend to turn a blind eye and let Qrow scare the man off, however...  
  
_Could be interesting._ _  
_  
“Be my guest,” he said, raising an open hand to the scene.  
  
As the argument continued, Qrow pulled out his own scroll as he began the stroll over to the side of the tree opposite from where the ladies and their persecutor were situated. Clover kept a fixed eye on those three, and placed the hand not holding his scroll over where Kingfisher was clipped to his belt. Qrow meanwhile was thumbing through what looked to be a wall of text on the device; turning back around to face Clover’s direction, he pressed a hand against the trunk with a smug grin before pocketing his hand.  
  
Clover found himself crossing his arms with a raise of his brows in hesitant anticipation. His eyes flit over to the man who was growing increasingly insistent in his questioning.   
Making his way back over to him, Qrow nodded his head upward, signaling to the thin network of branches above the man that had been supporting some accumulated snowfall.   
  
_Oh._ _  
_  
As if on cue, the very moment the troublesome man raised his hand and stepped forward, the branches just above bowed - unable to support the snow, it all fell. The icy clumps effectively doused the man in his Atlesian evening finery with the frozen powder. The ladies standing a short distance from his place were untouched, save for the few flakes that had fallen onto them from the impact. Watching the other man fumble his way out of the snow and squirm as he tried to ignore the ice that had fallen into his collar while he shuffled away in resignation, they looked to each other incredulously. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Qrow wearing the same grin he was certain he was wearing at the moment.  
  
The two women shared elated giggles as they sprinted past them on the walkway, hand in hand. Clover brushed a finger along the back of Qrow’s hand, sending the man’s crimson eyes down to their wrists. Turning a palm up, Clover offered the other purchase, and Qrow took it with a soft look in his eye as they walked past the tree in the direction opposite.  
  
  
-  
  
  
_“That’s_ what you would’ve had to do? Doesn’t sound like he’d even get a slap on the wrist if you ask me,” the other man scoffed. Clover briefly remembered Marrow having voiced a thought something along those lines about another item from code once. He would lie if he said it didn’t bother him too... Not that there was any fair comparison to be made between his discomfort and Marrow’s.  
  
“It’s not,” he agreed, “but for better or worse, it is what it is.”  
  
He felt the hold Qrow had on his hand tighten slightly. Something about it pulled at something in his chest, but Clover couldn’t quite figure out what to make of the feeling or what the feeling was.  
He made himself a mental note to reflect back on this later.  
  
“Hey,” the other spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts, “why didn’t you stop me?”  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“You could’ve gone ahead, sticking to protocol, but you didn’t.”   
  
He could give him the long answer or the short answer.   
  
“Well, it didn’t seem to me like you’d do anything excessive,” Clover replied, opting for the shorter one. “Besides, it was more fun like this. I didn’t have to put a damper on anyone’s evening, and you really made theirs.”  
  
“Except for that guy’s.”  
  
Clover sighed, “Well, he was ruining other peoples’ evenings, so...”   
  
“Who cares?”  
  
They shared a laugh at that.  
  
“So, why’d you decide not to step in and get personally involved?”  
  
“Believe it or not, you’re the one who gave me the idea.”  
  
“Really?”   
He felt maybe he was being selfish about pressing further on that, but he also felt he definitely had to hear this.   
“How so?”  
  
The other bashfully rubbed a hand at the back of his neck in that way he would when he was flustered.   
“Normally I don’t really have reason to use my semblance the same way you target yours off the field, but under the circumstances...” he trailed off. “Guess I might be picking up a habit without realizing it.”  
  
It took no small measure of self-control to stop himself from kissing Qrow.  
  
Jabbing playfully, Clover teased, “and you said you couldn’t keep it under control.”   
“I said _sometimes_ I can’t keep it under control. Try and keep up, lucky charm,” Qrow shot back with a confidence Clover hadn’t really seen on him before and a wink.  
  
_Oh, a wink. That._ _  
__That was definitely a wink._ _  
__  
_ “Hey. Remnant to Clover. Come in, Clover.”  
  
Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
